


it's so beautiful to be guided by you

by timetoboldlygo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, what's that? it's me again ignoring the finnpoe prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetoboldlygo/pseuds/timetoboldlygo
Summary: a collection of prompts from stormpilot /finnpoe week this past year





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> happy finnpoe week! i barely got this done and it just barely fits the prompt of 'posters boys' but fuck the man. title from "you are the light by which i travel into this and that" by jens lekman

People always fell all over Poe – he was handsome, and the leader of a pilot squadron and he asked everyone, from droids to other pilots to technicians, how they were doing and genuinely cared about the answer.

It just wasn’t fair. How was Finn supposed to avoid falling in love with him? Everyone was in love with Poe Dameron, he was just so kind and friendly and even when he didn’t love you back he still made you feel like the most important person in the world.

And currently, he was getting Finn lunch, so really.

There was a delegation from Aaya on the base, currently, and the meeting had been going on for hours. Finn stood behind the General the way he always did, datapad tucked under his arm, talking about the strategic advantages of establishing a base in the mostly uninhabited deserts of Aaya.

Poe was also at the meeting, and he grinned every time Finn said something important, which was nice. When they took a break, Poe had made his way over, pulling at the collar of his uniform, and said, “Gonna grab us lunch, okay, you can schmooze for the both of us.”

“But you’re so good at it,” Finn said, purely because he know Poe would make a disgusted face. And he did, before disappearing out the door, which meant that Finn did have to schmooze.

It was fine. He was good at it, actually. He didn’t even mind it, really, because he liked learning about people and there was no better way to schmooze than to ask people about themselves.

But one of the guys from Aaya immediately headed over to Finn. All of the delegation was dressed in traditional bright blue, which seemed so out of place in the war room, where everyone else was dressed in drab military olives. “You’re Finn?” He was very tall and smiling really big and wide.

“Yes,” he said cautiously. He tried to remember the man’s name but wasn’t sure he’d even been introduced. Only the important members of the delegation had been.

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” the guy said, grinning. “Everyone has.”

“Everyone who?” Finn asked, curiously.

“Everyone’s heard about the Jedi,” the guy said, which didn’t really answer Finn’s question at all.

“Oh, right,” Finn said, though he really hadn’t realized it was such a big deal. Poe had been half-right, at least. “I didn’t realize that so many people knew about!” He hadn’t even been training that long and he wasn’t sure he even wanted to be a Jedi. Really, people should have been impressed by Rey, who could already move a bunch of stuff with her mind.  
“I’m so sorry, I didn’t catch your name?”

“Cada,” he said. He looked young. “I’m the Senator’s aide.”

“Right,” Finn said, shaking the outstretched hand. Firm handshake. Big smile.

“Have you been on base long?”

“Two years,” Finn said. His stomach grumbled. He wondered when Poe would get back.

“We should grab lunch together sometime, I’d like to get to know you better.” the guy said, but Poe entered the room, uniform askew, glancing around. He saw Finn and held up his hands, each holding a sandwich.

“Yeah, sure,” Finn said distractedly. Poe was gesturing him over. They’d probably duck out and eat in the hallways somewhere, away from everyone else. “I’m sorry, I have to go. It was really nice to meet you. We’ll definitely get lunch.”

\------

Poe didn’t like to get involved in gossip on the base. No – that was a lie, Poe loved knowing about the gossip on the base, but he didn’t like to be _involved_ in it. But he kind of ended up in it.

“I swear to you,” the guy was saying to one of his friends. They were both dressed in bright blue Aaya uniforms. “I’m stealing him away from his boyfriend.”

The guy seemed cocky as hell, so Poe very much doubted that the guy would be able to do much of anything, let alone steal someone away from his boyfriend, but then the guy turned and stared _directly_ at him, giving him a smug grin. Poe stared right back at him, confused.

“You’re the worst,” his friend was saying, and the guy was just staring at Poe, grinning like he knew something he didn’t, even as he walked away.

Jess was a genius because she immediately turned to Poe and said, “That guy is gonna try to steal your boyfriend.”

“I don’t have one,” Poe said automatically and Jess elbowed him in the stomach.

“Dumb-ass, I meant _Finn_ ,” she said.

“Finn and I aren’t dating!”

Jess gave him an unimpressed look. “And you won’t be, if you let that guy get his way.”

“He doesn’t like me like that, Pava,” Poe said. He didn’t know why he continued to say this, because she didn’t really seem to care.

“You’re an idiot,” Jess said flatly, looking across the mess hall. Poe followed her gaze to where Finn was sitting, probably waiting for Poe and Jess, actually. The guy in blue had slid into the seat across from him. Poe glared at his stupid back.

He was aware, of course, that he had no right to be upset. Despite how much it felt like it, he and Finn weren’t dating. Poe knew that Finn only liked him as a friend, that he was just that friendly and wonderful to everyone, but also Poe knew that Finn deserved more and could _get_ more. Anyone would be lucky to date Finn, who was so good and compassionate and training to be a Jedi, and eventually, even if they were dating, someone better than Poe would come along.

It wasn’t gonna be that fucking guy, though, so Poe dragged Jess by the elbow over the table and sat down right next to Finn, who actually looked relived.

“Hey,” he said gratefully, reaching out and placing a tiny little cinnamon roll on each of their plates – he must have grabbed them before they ran out. “Poe, Jess, do you know Cada?”

“From the Aaya delegation, right?” Poe said, determined to be extra friendly. The guy – Cada – didn’t look pleased.

Poe was on his _best_ behavior. Not that he wasn’t always on his best behavior when foreign nationals were visiting, but usually, he was cordial. Polite. But here, he was downright friendly, almost aggressively so, just to irk the guy.

The guy was good, Poe had to admit. He was thoughtful, asking questions about Finn that were conversational, friendly, but not too pushy. He touched Finn’s shoulder just enough, but not aggressively.

He was doing all the things that Poe would have done, that Poe _had_ done before and quickly stopped himself from doing because he didn’t want Finn to feel uncomfortable.

But he eventually _did_ have to leave, saying he had to check with the senator. Poe was glad he was living, and glad (ashamedly so) that Finn let out a relieved sigh. And he hated that he felt so glad about it.

Jess frowned. “I don’t like that guy,” she said.

Finn shrugged. “He’s okay,” he said, because his heart was big. “Really friendly.”

“Not to me,” Jess said, and Finn narrowed his eyes at her.

“I’m being _polite_ , Pava,” he said, tossing a pea at her. It hit her directly on the forehead and bounced off onto her tray. “It would be _crude_ to say he wanted in my pants.”

Jess fucking cackled. “You knew?” It was a valid question, Finn rarely realized when people were hitting on him.

“He told me my boyfriend better watch out,” Finn admitted. “Didn’t tell him I don’t have one.”

“I don’t think he’d care either way,” Poe mumbled.

“He’s _starstruck_ ,” Jess said in a shmoopy tone. “I feel like getting with a jedi is a kink.”

“Nope, we’re ending this conversation here,” Poe announced, standing up. Finn stood up too, even as Jess stuck her tongue out at them. “Nope. Bye, Pava.”

“Bye,” she said, wiggling her fingers at them both. Poe followed Finn towards the recycler, then out into the hallway.

“Do you really think he was only flirting with me because he thought it was hot that I’m a jedi?” Finn said. He didn’t seem upset or anything, just a little contemplative.

“No,” Poe said. He really didn’t. It wasn’t the jedi thing, it was that Finn was a _big_ deal. “I could tell from the way he looked at you, he was _definitely_ star struck. You’re kind of a big deal, Finn, I bet lots of people would want to be with you, even if they don’t know. You’re like – _famous_.” He added jazz hands, because jazz hands were a good way to hide that you were upset.

Unless you were trying to hide that from Finn, who’d stopped in the middle of the empty hall way. He frowned at Poe like he was trying to figure something out. “Are you – ” he stopped. “Are you jealous?”

“No!” Poe said immediately. And he wasn’t. He really just felt – sad, kind of. He should have expected that eventually someone would really want to date Finn, that eventually it would be more than people casually suggesting a date that Finn brushed off. Someone, eventually, was going to get to kiss him every morning and night, treat him like he was the moon and stars, and just love him. The way Poe wanted to. “No, I’m – I’m okay.”

“You’re lying,” Finn said flatly. “Why are you lying, Poe? You don’t lie to me.”

“I’m really not lying,” Poe said.

“Then what,” Finn said. He took a step closer, so that they were toe to toe. “Poe. Come on.”

“I guess I just didn’t want to think about the fact that you’d eventually date someone,” Poe blurted out. How was he supposed to stop himself, when Finn looked so upset, so sad?

“Why does that upset you,” Finn said softly, because apparently he was the cruelest man in the universe to make Poe spell this out.

“Because I wish it were _me_ ,” Poe said, and then Finn was kissing him, hands hot on Poe’s jaw, drawing him in. Poe gasped against Finn’s lips, surprised but not at all complaining.

“I can’t believe you just did that,” Poe said stupidly when Finn drew back. He was pretty sure he had a really stupid grin on his face, but he couldn’t stop smiling. “I have been thinking about kissing you for months and you just did it.”

“I’m a man of action,” Finn said seriously.

“You _like_ me?” Poe said.

“I don’t know why it’s so hard for you to believe,” Finn said. He was very close to Poe, barely an inch away. Poe could feel Finn’s breath on his cheek. Could practically feel Finn’s heart beating, that’s how close they were.

“You could have _anyone_ ,” Poe said. “Finn, anyone in the world would be lucky to have you, you deserve the moon and the stars-”

Finn smiled at Poe. “Poe,” he said. “Poe Dameron. You _are_ the moon and stars.”


	2. day 2: alternate meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finnpoe week day 2! alternative meeting. this is actually an excerpt of something longer i’m working on, where instead of everything in the movie, poe never sees who rescues him (lmao it’s finn still of course) and finn finds his family and they are queens n shit and then poe is visiting that planet and oh wow the prince is fucking gorgeous right???

The palace was beautiful. Even after a couple of of days there, Poe couldn’t stop noticing how beautiful the entire thing was. The marble, the gorgeous fountains that were everywhere, and the stupid amazing gardens, where Poe felt like he was spending most of his time.

And where he kept meeting the prince. Possibly that was part of the reason Poe liked the gardens to much.

Today the prince showed up just after lunch. “Hi,” he said, grinning. Today he wasn’t dressed in the traditional purple coat, and his circlet was missing. He was actually wearing civilian clothes and he looked very normal, except for the fact that he was exceptionally beautiful. “You wanna go into town?”

“Sure,” Poe said, because he couldn’t say no to the prince. Did he really want to spent a day zooming around town in a Royal Speeder, making polite conversation and having townfolk wave at them adoringly while simultaneously being annoyed that their days were disrupted?

Well. It didn’t sound too bad, actually. The prince was lovely and smiled a lot and told bad jokes and Poe did want to see the town. Also, it was probably really good diplomacy to go with him.

Poe wasn’t very good at diplomacy. He didn’t have much patience for talking with royals and nobles. But Leia thought he was, and as such, he always found himself on a fair amount of diplomatic missions. The system of Kaa was small, but pretty integrally placed so that if the Queens allowed them to, the Resistance could have a decent place to trade.

The prince made it incredibly easy. He hadn’t been in the first meeting, had just stumbled in by accident after forty-five minutes and said hi, and Poe had to restrain himself from saying something stupid like hi, are you aware you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen?

Poe had been at the palace for three days now, and every time the prince talked to him, he felt a little starstruck. He was beautiful and sweet and not like a single other royal Poe had ever met.

So how could Poe say no to spending an afternoon with him?

“Great!” the prince said, grinning. Every time he did, Poe was breathless. “You should change out of your military uniform.”

Poe looked down at his dress uniform. He’d been wearing it every single day, even if it was drab and olive colored, because he didn’t really think wearing his off-duty civvies would impress the royal family. “Why?”

“You’ll stand out.”

“My uniform will make me stand out, but being with the prince won’t?”

The prince stared at him. “Do I look like I’m planning on going as the prince?” He waved a hand towards his outfit.

Poe jerked back. “Wait, you’re totally going unsanctioned, aren’t you,” he said. The prince winked – damn him, that was attractive. “I don’t know if I can condone this.” If anything, that would probably really wreck the agreement he’d reached with the Queens of Kaa.

The prince rolled his eyes. “Okay, don’t come,” he said, turning to take a few steps.

Poe couldn’t figure out which was worse: going with the prince into town when he definitely wasn’t supposed to do that, or letting him go completely by himself. The former, probably. Besidse, the prince was nice and friendly and Poe

“Okay,” Poe said, breaking. “Give me five minutes to change.”

Five minutes later, dressed in his civvies, he and the fucking prince were walking out the servant’s entrance with very little fanfare. Instead of making for the gate, however, the prince veered left and started to climb out the wall, presumably so the guards wouldn’t see them. “How often do you do this,” Poe hissed, as they were suddenly sitting on top of the wall.

“Often enough,” the prince admitted. “It’s really such a weak point, you know, because the guards can’t see right here because of the trees, so anyone could really get in.” The breeze was ruffling his clothes. “I can’t give it up though. I mean, look at that view.”

The prince was right, it was beautiful. The sun was high in the sky but it was crisp out, and the whole city stretched out before them. It probably was a weak point. “How are we going to get down?” Poe said, looking. There were at least twenty feet below them.

“We climb,” the prince said. “Obviously.”

Poe looked down again. He certainly wasn’t afraid of heights, but then again… “It’s twenty feet.”

“Yeah?”

“That’s kind of dangerous, isn’t it?” Poe protested weakly. Not that he was doubting his own skills, but still. He really thought that if the prince fell and cracked his head open, it would really ruin everything.

The prince tilted his head. “You can’t do it?”

“I mean, I probably can,” Poe said, but the prince started climbing down. “Your Highness!”

The prince grinned. “You don’t have to call me that,” he said, already seven feet down. “Just Finn is fine.”

“I cannot do that.”

“Well, fine, Commander Dameron,” Finn – no, fuck, the prince, Poe coiuldn’t be calling him Finn – said. He was already on the ground, smiling up at Poe sitting on the top of the wall. “But are you coming?


	3. day 3: everyday life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 3 of stormpilot week! i’ll probably eventually post this to ao3 but for now, i don’t even know if i like it but o well here it is!

It was really tragic that it was hard to cook breakfast on base. There were a few off-duty kitchens where personnel could cook, and some of the families on base had quarters with kitchens, but it was hard to get ingredients to really cook.

“One day, buddy, I swear,” Poe said, pulling on his shoes. “I’ll make you a really good breakfast.”

“There is nothing wrong with breakfast on base,” Finn said. He was sitting on the bed, already dressed, because he was incapable of being late to anything, including breakfast in the mess hall when no one was expecting him.

“You’re just saying that because you haven’t had a Dameron Sunday breakfast,” Poe said, standing up. “Late in the morning after sleeping in – my dad always makes waffles but I know you like omelets, so I’ll make you an omelets- ”

“Oh, you’ll make me omelets?”

“I will cut up some fresh fruit, and make you a beautiful omelet, and if you’re lucky, I’ll serenade you.” Poe announced, pulling Finn in by the waist. He could see it so easily. Not now, of course, but someday, if the war was ever over. He and Finn, in the kitchen, happy. “I have a great serenading voice. But only on special occasions.”

“Today isn’t a special occasion?”

“Aren’t we late for breakfast?” Poe said, making a my goodness face that made Finn laugh. And Poe blessed the fucking stars that he got to wake up every morning and see Finn.

This morning, he’d convinced Finn to stay in bed with him instead of going running. He’d called Finn an obnoxious morning person.

“Maybe you’re just lazy,” Finn had countered, but he’d let Poe draw him back into bed. It was still dark, the light on the chrono read 0500. Way too early in the morning. It wouldn’t be light on base for another hour, at least, but Finn was there with him, half-asleep. Even if it was ungodly early, Poe wouldn’t trade it for anything.

“Ready, Poe?” Finn said now, acting like his hands weren’t sliding under Poe’s shirt.

Poe groaned. “You’re gonna kill me,” he said, right as Finn’s hands disappeared from under his shirt.

Finn gave him a shit-eating grin. “Let’s go.”

Before Finn, Poe rarely knew what happened in the mess hall in the breakfast hours. He usually just ran in and grabbed something from what was left in the ten minutes before his shift. Now he was a regular, just because he didn’t want to miss out on time with Finn. And now he got to grab the good food.

“Morning,” Jess said as they sat down across from her.

“Too early,” Poe said, even though it really wasn’t. Jess grinned at him. “Finn doesn’t know how to sleep in.”

“Maybe you just don’t know how to wake up,” Jess countered. At this point, it was a familiar argument.

Finn made a little humming noise, a noise that Poe had learned to associate with him thinking. Usually, when he made that noise, he was about to say something – not important, exactly, because he didn’t really consider it important – but it was usually something he wanted to share about his time in the First Order. “In the First Order, we had to get up at 0500 every morning. For as long as I remember. 0500.” He took a bite of his donut. “I don’t even know what it’s like to sleep in.”

“So I guess that you need practice,” Poe suggested, which made Finn chuckle.

“Sleeping in is the best,” Jess said. “There’s literally nothing better.”

“Okay, what do you like about it,” Finn said.

Jess considered, eating a bite. “I like that moment right before you go to bed when you know you have no obligations. Certainly doesn’t hurt when you have someone else there.” She waggled her eyebrows.

Poe shrugged. “I like the moment when you wake up in the morning and it’s early and you’re not really awake, but you look up at the ceiling and you don’t have to get up and you contemplate your place in the universe.”

Finn considered that. “What are you contemplating this morning?”

“How much I love you,” Poe said promptly.

Over the table, Jess made a face. “You guys are gross.”

“You’re just mad because that mechanic won’t go on a date with you.”

Jess groaned. “She’s so pretty! It’s not fair. I can’t sit with you. You guys are too cute and romantic.”

“Also, your shift starts in two minutes,” Finn said, calling her bluff. She flipped him off while holding her tray, which was impressive. Poe laughed at her.

This is how it went every morning. The topic of conversation changed, but Poe woke up with his arms around Finn, and Finn would press a kiss to his forehead. Sometimes, Poe won, and Finn came back to bed. Other days, Finn met him for breakfast after his run, dropping into his seat and pressing a kiss to Poe’s cheek.

Poe did hope, desperately, that someday they’d have their own little house and he’d get to cook for Finn and sing to him. He wanted that.

But for now, this was more than enough to make Poe happy.


	4. day 4: soulmates au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i’m so tired of writing things i’m not happy with for finnpoe week but here’s day 4 of finnpoe week! soulmate stuff! being cute soulmates

Poe could pretty clearly remember his soulmate being born. He was nine and it was the most painful thing he’d ever experienced in his entire life. For seven hours, he was entirely inconsolable. When it was over, his father sat him down and explained soulmates.

Poe couldn’t remember when his soulmate died. He realized it when he was fourteen, that he didn’t feel anything anymore. Everyone always told him he would know – his father had when his mother died – but he just had five years of being able to feel his soulmate, the best fucking feeling in the world, and then … nothing.

They were gone.

It was fine. It sucked, but he accepted it. All his friends had soulmates, and they liked to talk about it, and then they got Finn to talk about it, which was worse because Poe didn’t want to think about the fact that Finn totally had one and Poe had a big fat crush.

“What about you,” Jess said, rolling over to Finn like she hadn’t just cried for three minutes because her soulmate was sad.

“I don’t know,” Finn said. “I’ve never felt anything. Stormtroopers don’t.”

“You don’t feel anything?” Jess said. She tried not to look horrified but she didn’t do a very good job. “None of you?”

“No,” Finn said. “We used to get shots to make sure.”

“Like, forever?” Snap asked.

“Hopefully not,” Finn said. He considered it. “I don’t know.”

“But you know what they are?” Jess asked, poking him with a socked foot. “How’d you find out?”

“Public execution,” Finn said and Poe felt his mouth drop open. “They shot two officers for being soulmates, and my cadet class didn’t even know what soulmates were until the older kids told us.” He made a face. “I threw up afterwards.”

Poe reached out and grabbed his hand.

“That’s really sad,” Jess said now, reaching now and holding Finn’s other hand. “But you have one.”

“Maybe,” Finn said. “I sure haven’t felt anything yet. Is it something I wouldn’t notice?”

“No,” Poe said suddenly. He didn’t even know where this was coming from, but - “You would definitely notice. It’s like – the emotions kind of slam into you, that’s how you know they aren’t yours. It’s like getting just a little slice of your soulmate’s emotions.” He remembered what it was like. The emotions would slam into him, for just a few minutes. It was comforting, really, people didn’t know how comforting it was until you didn’t have one.

“It’s fine,” Finn said, patting Jess’s hand. “I’m used to it. If I never have one, I never have one. I’m not gonna get my hopes up.”

-

“Are you really okay?” Poe asked later, because Poe could read Finn like no one else could. Jess had left, and now it was just Finn and Poe hanging out in Poe’s room. Poe was lying on the ground because it was comfortable. Finn was lying on his bed, but Poe could tell that he was kind of ruffled over the whole talk about soulmates. “You can tell me.”

“I’m okay enough,” Finn said, peeking at Finn over the edge of the bed. “I mean. I don’t know. I – I think I’d rather not get my hopes up. Chances are, I’ll probably never feel anything ever.” He sighed. “It’s not like I’m not used to it.” Then, because he apparently hated Poe, “What’s it like to have a soulmate?”

“My soulmate is probably dead,” Poe said, because he could say things like this to Finn. Finn didn’t make a shocked face or anything, the way most people did. “I definitely had one, because I remember them being born – ”

“You remember them being born?”

“Yeah,” Poe said, grinning up at Finn. “It hurt so much, it was awful. I was nine. I cried for seven hours straight. I was completely inconsolable.” He was quiet for a moment. “When I was fourteen, though, I stopped feeling my soulmate at all. So I think they’re probably dead.”

Finn gaped at him. “Poe, that’s awful.”

Poe shook his head. “It wasn’t as bad as everyone said it would be,” he said, laughing to hide the pain, traditional Poe Dameron style. “Everyone always said you would know, immediately. But – I don’t know. I just realized one day that I hadn’t felt anything from them in months.” He pulled together a weak imitation of a grin. “I guess we’re in the same boat.”

“It’s not the same,” Finn said. “I never had anything to lose. I can’t even lose this, because I never had it.”

“But what about your soulmate,” Poe said. “They’re losing something.”

“This is depressing,” Finn said, reaching his hand down. Poe reached his hand up and they held hands. Even if they were talking about soulmates, and that was just one of a million reasons that Finn and Poe couldn’t be together, but Poe spared a moment to wish that this was normal. That Finn could be his soulmate.

But he also wished that Finn would get to feel his soulmate, and be happy with them. Finn deserved to be happy.

“When do you know if you’ll know?” Poe asked.

“Two weeks,” Finn said. “At least, the drugs will be out of my system then, I don’t know if I’ll feel anything.”

“Damn,” Poe said.

“Damn,” Finn echoed.

-

Two weeks later, Poe got slammed with emotions from his soulmate, happy exuberant feelings so heavy he actually went light-headed on his way to the mess hall. Stupidly, he was glad it hadn’t happened while he was up in the air.

“Whoa,” Jess said, steadying him. “You okay? You looked deranged.”

“I just felt something from my soulmate,” Poe said. He was clutching as his chest like an old lady. “I feel it. They’re happy. They’re really fuckin happy.” He felt like he couldn’t stop smiling, and he didn’t know if that was his emotions or his soulmate’s but he didn’t even care.

“Oh my god,” Jess said, because Jess was his best friend and knew all his deep down baggage, and she knew what this meant. “Oh my god, your soulmate is alive!”

“Oh my god,” Poe said. He was breathless. “How do you people deal with this all the time, I’m fuckin dizzy.”

“Poe!” Jess said, shaking him around. “They’re alive!”

“They’re alive!” Poe said. “Oh my god.”

“You’re crying.”

“Fuck off, Pava,” Poe said, wiping at his eyes. “I thought they were dead.”

“What do you think happened,” Jess said. “I mean, ten years without anything?”

“It’s Finn,” Poe said. “Jess, it’s Finn, today was his last day on his withdrawal meds, he’s clean today, he’s supposed to be meeting us after his last visit to the medcenter, Jess, it’s Finn.”

“Oh my god,” Jess said, because not only did she know about all his baggage, she knew about his giant fucking crush on Finn. “Oh my god, go find him.”

“Yeah, I gotta go,” Poe said, already taking off. Jess hollered encouragement even after he rounded the corner. The medcenter had never felt so far away.

Luckily, he ran into Finn after only a few minutes. “Finn!” He said.

“Whoa, Poe,” Finn said, becoming the second person to steady Poe in under ten minutes. “What’s up?”

“I felt my soulmate,” Poe said, grinning at him. He could feel Finn’s pulse under his thumb. “Finn. I felt them.”

“Poe, that’s great,” Finn said. He was smiling. But it was a fake smile.

“Finn!” Poe said, “Finn, this is good!”

“I mean, yeah, I’m happy for you,” Finn said.

“No, Finn! Do you think it’s some coincidence that the day you’re officially free of your drugs that I feel something?” Poe said. He could see understanding in Finn’s eyes now. “Finn, buddy, it’s you. You’re my soulmate.”

Finn’s mouth dropped open. “But – I – really?”

“Yeah,” Poe said. “Yeah, Finn. It’s you.”

Finn smiled. A real smile now. “I wanted it to be you,” he confessed. “I really did.”

“I wanted it to be you too,” Poe confessed. “Let me kiss you now.”

“Well, I guess if you’re my soulmate,” Finn said, but he was leaning in already.

When they kissed, it felt right. Poe guessed that’s what the point of soulmates were. Someone to make you feel right. Someone to kiss you right and to love you and to fit with you. Poe had always thought it would be Finn, if it was going to be anyone. He liked being right.


	5. day 6: spy au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stormpilot week au time!!!!! spy au. poe as a good person james bond fighting the first order, finn saving his life. this is a snippet of something i’m working on, not the whole thing but WHATEVEr

Being knocked out was never pleasant, but waking up from a slap to his face to find his hands tied was entirely worse. “Fuck,” he mumbled. He wasn’t gagged or anything, but it was a dark room with one light bulb and he was tied to a chair, it couldn’t get that much worse.

Whatever. He wasn’t telling anyone anything.

“What do you want again,” he slurred, half because he knew it would piss this guy off and half because he didn’t actually remember. He counted his blessings that they were still punching and beating him. They hadn’t pulled out pliers or anything. Poe was really pretty fond of his fingernails, actually.

It hurt but fuck, it didn’t hurt that goddamn bad. He’d been through worse.

Worse showed up when fuckin Kylo Ren walked into the room, when Poe realized the previous guy had just been the primer.

“You gotta be fuckin kidding me,” Poe said. He had blood in his mouth, but all his teeth still. Intel had shown that Kylo Ren – what a goddamn stupid name – was somewhere in North America, but apparently intel made an exception for Poe.

“No,” Kylo said, sneering like he wasn’t wearing a shitty long black coat that he probably got while in the goth phase he’d never left. “Hello, Poe.”

“Fuck off, I’m not telling you anything,” Poe said. He spat out a little of blood, which landed on Ren’s black clothes. Poe wished Kylo was wearing something white, so it would stain, but no luck with his grimy grey-black clothes.

“You will,” Kylo said, right as a man with dark skin in a black suit stuck his head in the door.

“Sir,” the man said, smoothing down his tie and not even sparing Poe a glance. “Hux wanted me to inform you that Mr. Dameron’s partner was spotted trying to get in through the bathroom window. Took off though. Orders?”

“Fuck,” Kylo swore, standing up. Poe blinked and tried not to look too excited. He didn’t have a partner on this mission, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to say anything about it. Best case scenario, it was someone from the agency. Worst case, it wasn’t, but Poe had more time to figure out a way out of this. “You. Stay with him.”

“Yes, sir,” the man said, stepping into the room. Kylo swept past him and the man barely blinked.

“You wanna let me go,” Poe said, spitting out another gob of blood. Hell, it was worth a try. Poe didn’t have statistics on it or anything, but a lot of henchman didn’t genuinely care about the big plot to overthrow the world or whatever. They just needed cash.

He had a broken wrist, though, so maybe he shouldn’t expect anything.

“Yeah, let’s go,” the man said, moving forward. “I’ve got the key to your cuffs.”

Poe’ s mouth dropped. “You’re fuckin kidding me.”

“If you can drive, I’m not fucking kidding you,” the guy said. Poe’s left hand was already free and the guy was working on his left.

Poe felt a little lightheaded. “You’re with the Resistance?”

The man looked confused. “What? No. Can you drive or not, man, we’re in the middle of fucking nowhere and if you can’t drive, you better sprout wings and fucking fly us out of here.”

Poe’s hands were free. He had the technical know-how to drive, at least. His wrist was broken but he’d take that over just about anything else this disgusting dank prison had to offer. “I can drive.”

“Great. I figure I got about five minutes before Kylo comes back from chasing your imaginary partner. Can you stand?”

“I’ll be fine,” Poe said and it was almost true. He was standing, at least.

The guy was looking at him critically. “Okay, I’m giving you this,” he said and suddenly a gun – Poe’s gun, fully loaded - was being pressed into his hands. “But you should probably stay behind me until you get your balance.”

Poe blinked at him. “Just so you know,” he said, taking the holster the guy gave him. “I think I’m in love with you.”

The guy unexpectedly grinned and wow, he was cute. “Good to know. Let’s go.” He opened the door and gestured Poe down the hallway. He had completely silent footsteps, but he’d done an amazing job of clearing the hallway and leading Poe down the hallway. “Garage.”

“Great,” Poe said. “Just so you know, I might possibly pass out.”

“Don’t really have time for it,” the guy said, opening the door to the garage. There were four cars in it. “Choose one.”

Poe pointed. “This one, it’s closest. Keys? Or are we hot-wiring.”

“Hotwiring, if you can,” the guy said. He had already taken out a knife and methodically started slashing tires. “And, uh, quickly, because we only got another two minutes.”

“Focus on your own task,” Poe grumbled. “What’s your name?”

“FN-2187.”

Poe was a professional, so he didn’t stop what he was doing. In another situation, he would have sat up and gaped at someone because what? Instead, the car purred to life under his hands. “I’m sorry – you’re – what?”

“We’re all numbers here,” Fn – no, Poe couldn’t do it – said with forced cheer, straightening up. He tucked his knife back into his cheap suit.

Poe stared at him. “Would you get in the car?” He said. The guy got in and Poe revved pressed down on the gas. The guy was right, they were in the middle of nowhere. There were corn fields and a few cows and the road was all dust, but straight. Which was good, because Poe did have the broken wrist to contend with. “Listen - I cannot call you a number. Can I call you – uh – you like Finn?”

The guy smiled. “Sounds wonderful.”

“Great,” Poe said, half-way in love already. Adrenaline. Luck. Fucking amazing, beautiful guy who saved his life. Who wouldn’t be half-way in love. “I’m Poe. Poe Dameron. It’s really fucking great to meet you, Finn. Really fucking great.”


End file.
